A Lonely New Year Eve
by Shadow no uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's first New Year Eve away from Konoha, at Orochimaru's hideout. He is sad and broken, but will there be someone to ' look after him' the summary sucks but please read my story, it means a lot to me.


**First off before people get in** **to reading my story I would like** **to say a few things. First I haven't been writting for a while and my story is far from the best but I am trying and if you see some mistakes I will be happy to fix them up if you just point them out to me.**

**Second I would like to dedicate this story to two people, to Mainki for reading though this story and helping me out with it and for being a very Close friend. thank you very much. and of course to BFHwantsblood, for beeing a Close friend and for everything you've done for me. if it wasn't for you I doubt I would have been in to writting for so long. so thank you, too. and of course thank to you reader for reading my work. I appriciate it a lot. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and the Picture I've used for the front page and bla bla bla :)**

**anyway on with ther story **

**xXx**

For the first time, the young Uchihas eyes were red, but not from the famous and powerful Sharingan.

No, the eyes he had were the eyes of a boy who had spend the night crying, shedding tears and missing what he once had.

It was the New Years Eve, he knew so much, even with being locked away in the dark room of Orochimaru's hideout. It was the first New Years Eve, he had no one to spend with.

No one to talk to...

Completely alone!

Before it was so that his so called ' teammates from Konoha' would drag him out a party, where they would act like foolish teenagers they were. And even though Sasuke kept himself within frames in order not to embarrass the Uchihas clans' name, he wouldn't be able to say he didn't have fun. On the contrary, he had so much fun that he could temporarily forget about the massacre, as well as of his goal to kill his own brother he blamed for it. He could even forget that he was an Uchiha, and just for this one night he was a usual boy like any other...

As he was laying alone in his dark room, he could't help remembering all those times when he had a family, when he had friends, The bonds that he no longer possessed as he had destroyed with his own hands.

Sasukes thoughts wondered slowly to his older brother and to all those happy memories the two of them shared.

He even remembered his brothers warm and comforting touch, his soothing words, even his specific scent.

And that made him cry like never before, his shoulders shaking from the sobs that left him and he once again felt like a child he no longer was.

God, he missed his older brother so much!

The man who he loved from the bottom of his heart. He missed Itachi Uchiha, and if his brother had come now. Sasuke would forgive everything his brother done. Everything to hurt both him and his friends. Sasuke would accept Itachi back in to his life without a backwards glance.

Sasukes only wish for this New Year Eve was to be held lovingly. He wanted to know that his existence meant something to someone. He wanted to be happy!

Though it seemed to be too much to ask for. His childhood had been ruined in the worst possible with his entire family dying before his very eyes.

Sasuke let out a sharp breath, all he had ever wanted was just that, happiness! acceptance!

He had wanted his father to be there and acknowledge him for who he was.

He had wanted his brother, Itachi, to spend more time with him.

He had wanted a normal life, a life that he would share with his family. With his brother, with Itachi!

But it was a wish not meant to come true!  
Sasuke closed his eyes trying to stop the tears. He had always thought that people made a wish for their New Years Eve and he was about to make his- to meet the last Uchiha beside himself. To see his brother one more time and to feel his brothers warm and caring embrace, holding him tightly in his arms as though he was a child. To smell that unique smell of nature, sea, his cologne and the brothers own aroma. The smell that was like heaven to him so long ago. The smell that was Itachi!  
He knew that he was selfish, to wish to be near the Itachi who he saw as his older brother. The male who cared and love him and not the Itachi who killed their clan in cold blood. They were two different people in Sasuke's Eyes.  
Sasuke turned over in his bed, now laying on his back. He wanted to see his brother, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. Itachi had always been as quiet as the night and as fleeting as the ravens he often admired and could summon at will!  
Another thought of his brother, and Sasuke begun crying again. His tears didn't want to stop!

Suddenly Sasuke felt the need to get away. To leave the dark and dister hideout, no matter . And he did just that- left. Searching for something without knowing what it was.

Outside was covered in the newly fallen snow, the depth of which was up to the knee- if not higher. Icicles hung from the naked trees, as though they wish to hide what laid beneath. The usually deep woods seemed so much lighter and quieter, as all that could be heard was the winds quiet melody. No annoying birds to sing their songs. No animals to get in his way. Just the chilly wind and the falling snow.

And Sasuke seemed to admire all that beauty. Admire it, without actually seeing what was right in front of his nose, too caught up in his own childish fantasy, where he imagined himself at this exact spot, just with Itachi carrying him through the snow and Sasuke laughing at his brothers stupid jocks.

He walked on though the snow in a faster pace!

Even though Sasuke froze to the bone, his Kimono-top providing him with no heat, he didn't stop or turn back. The temptation of turning around towards the warm hideout crossed his mind many times, but every time he shushed it away. No one was there, no one to know that he had left the hideout without 'permission'. He could spend the time explaining himself later, all of that later, for now he just wanted to be there in the snow. Where everything could become reality...

He walked and walked without a destination, a purpose. Soon the trees evened themselves out as though he was slowly coming to the end of the forest, but Sasuke didn't notice. He was too deep in though, thinking of his brother. Sasuke didn't see that he had walked further then he planed in the first place in to unfamiliar parts, but did he plan to go out in the first place? Would he have broken Orochimaru's order of staying inside so easily?

It seemed so!

Suddenly Sasuke felt a presence nearby that sent cold chill down his spine. Someones' watchful eyes were observing him and his every move. His Shinobi-senses warned him, but he ignored the warning, he thought that he was superior to whoever it was that was watching him. Superior to that someone.

How naiive he was!  
Without realizing it, he got caught in a genjutsu that sent him into peaceful sleep, leaving him open for an attack.

But the person who cast the Genjutsu meant no harm to him, at least he wouldn't hurt Sasuke now. Instead he picked him up on his arms and carefully he began moveing back to Orochimaru's hideout.

Soon they arrived, and the capturer entered the hideout unseen proceeding with Sasuke into his room. where he bedded the captured as he had done so many times before...

" Happy New Year, Sasuke, my foolish little brother" the man whispered into Sasuke's ear, before giving him a brotherly kiss on the forehead. Then he turned away and left. And no matter how much it hurt him, he didn't turn back his head even once. And therefore he couldn't hear Sasuke whispering in his dream.

" Happy New Year, 'tachi"

Happy New Year, Sasuke and Itachi, and sorry for the late post! I did my best and I hope you liked it. I appriciate every view and I hope you liked it. please read and Review:)))


End file.
